1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressors for use in, for example, air conditioners and refrigerators, and particularly to a scroll compressor having a pin-and-ring rotation-preventing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A scroll compressor having a pin-and-ring rotation-preventing mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 5-321850.
This type of scroll compressor undesirably exhibits decreased compression performance as a result of increased compression leakage due to improper engagement between gear surfaces of an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll if a theoretical orbiting radius ρth defined by the scrolls (the engagement between the gear surfaces of the orbiting scroll and the fixed scroll) is larger than an orbiting radius ρpin defined by pins and rings.
The scroll compressor also exhibits decreased compression performance as a result of increased compression leakage due to twisting of the orbiting scroll (rotation relative to the fixed scroll) if the orbiting radius ρpin defined by the pins and the rings is larger than the theoretical orbiting radius ρth defined by the scrolls.